


Bottled Up Love

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/M, Love Month, The best OP Ship ever, joke story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: To start off this Love Month, we have Michael finally getting the true love he always wanted....(I am sorry for this, and please forgive me of my sins.)
Relationships: Michael Warren/Mountain Dew Bodypillow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bottled Up Love

Love...it finally came for the poor hurted rabbit.

Michael was in the mall. His walk no longer was dreadful of a defeated mammal. He was filled with pride. His steps almost seemed like he was skipping with joy. Almost close to doing a binky in the middle of the public.

What halted him from doing so was because he didn’t want to have the love of his entire life be hurt in any way shape and form. She was special to him. This pure woman was one that made him go weak in the knees. Made him feel like he was about to drool. His heart felt the hard thumping of feeling loved again. It was true; Michael had the biggest crush on her.

When his eyes first met her, he felt his body shaking and his face turning into a cherry red. He felt the symptoms of lovesickness overtake him. He had to talk to her. He had to try to do everything to be no longer a single edgy rabbit. This bunny was tired of feeling alone. This perfect woman he met was someone that could relate to him in more ways than one.

She was like him. Someone that was a big gamer and a big part of the gaming community. She was what every gamer wanted. The height. The curves. The sweetness that she brings on the table. Everyone was wanting her for many reasons besides love. Lust over her taste. Greed over her popularity. Sloth so they could be rich and do nothing other than being the “bf/gf”. The deadliest of sins would ruin this beautiful angel.

Michael refused all of the sins for he wasn’t evil. He wasn’t some monster. He truly fell in love with her. Her green skin was one of his many kryptonites. Along with how she was his height and how she had this aura around her. The aura of being the most epic gamer of all existence in the galaxy. He was lucky to have been so close to her. He could feel the refreshing feel of coolness all around her. 

He took his chance with her. He went bold and handsomely asked her out for a date. She agreed to it without a second thought. Michael was overjoyed from hearing it. The words ‘Yeah. Sure.’ were ones he did not expect. He finally got what he wanted. A gamer girlfriend.

Now he was out in the world and showing off his amazing waifu. Someone that he said was his only important thing in the world. That girlfriend was the finest Mountain Dew body pillow in all of history. Everyone watched as he took her around the mall and showed her the beauty that the true world is. 

Real life was just as breathtaking as any other world in the video game lifestyle. True it wasn’t a post-apocalyptic world in Vegas or it wasn’t some action filled adventure with swords and magic. It wasn’t a fantasy. It was reality in its finest. He got to show her everything. The ice cream and the pizza and the many wonders of other stores in the mall.

He bought her a dress to match with her green bottle skin. He was able to get many plushies of herself to make her happy. If the body pillow could move around or make a sudden emotion, she would be a dorky blushed mess right now. Especially with Michael having to get the fanciest of champagnes for her and him to drink over at his place. 

Hours passed and they left the mall to enjoy some alone time. At his house they had a lovely night full of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and drinking champagne. The bubbles were getting them to feel as tipsy as any other drink. Giddy and fizzy too in the meantime. The body pillow was having the time of her life because of him.

Michael was showing funny bits of his favorite show about an angry rat complaining about restaurants' foods and decor while swearing up a storm. Both of the two were enjoying it; Michael knew that if he loved it then she would be loving it too. Hours again passed as they drank away til the bottle was empty.

The champagne bottle rolled on the floor as Michael held onto the Mountain Dew body pillow closely. His face rubbing against the top of the pillow as he letted out soft purring and his foot tapping away fast on the floor. His body was almost vibrating from how loud he purred. His smile being warm and loving from both the alcohol in his system and from having to feel loved again.

His mind was fuzzy from the drinks. He was giggling like a school boy who heard a swear. His arms wrapped tightly and his face nuzzling against her soft cap. The pillow was just so embraceful. Michael could feel his heart mixing into being fast and deep but slow and steady. He couldn’t make his mind up on what his emotions were telling him.

His eyes were glued to her cap. The green cap that was sealed tightly like a freshly wrapped video game that you pre-ordered. His childish laughter halted at an easy pace until he stopped entirely. His eyelids started to go down halfway. He gave her the hottest look of bedroom eyes ever. If she could blush, she would be redder than ‘Code Red’.

Michael brought his face closer to hers. Tilting his head to the side as he was about ready to fill this night with more romance than a romance novel made by a middle aged single mom of 3. His lips pressed gently against the softest gamer pillow ever. The rabbit was stopping his binkying from going on. Everything was silent. No noise was ever made.

Just only the love aura that surrounded the two. They both fell on the couch and the epic gamer makeout continued with Michael feeling like a professional. He never did kiss anyone at all, so it was a shock that he was doing so well and so romantically that the body pillow could shiver in delight if she wanted to.

The makeout lasted for all night. Having to be where Michael continued for hours on end until he was drained out with no more energy to give more kisses. He collapsed on the couch and rested well while holding his beloved Mountain Dew body pillow close. Finally...he had found love. Love that will never leave him. One that will make his days more brighter than anyone else could. No mean mammals or toxic partners. He had her and she had him. Together, these two epic gamers were going to take over the world with the power of love and gaming.

And then Michael woke up and it was all a dream because why the heck would someone wanna make out and be with a body pillow? He ain’t a weeb, he is a gamer. Now I must go salt my eyes to burn them for the sin I have created. Happy Love Month, and I am sorry for this ”story”.


End file.
